


A True Captain to Withstand the Devil

by itsMickeyR2



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, Pirates, Siren's Song, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to give anything away so:<br/>Hatsounds Siren/pirates AU(siren as in mermaids)[also sorry I'm bad at tagging things]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This isn't what I need right now god dammit!" The captain shouted as waves crashed against the ship and rain poured down on the crew.

"Lower the main mast and try to steer us away from the shore!" The captain shouted trying to find the first and second mates to have them start handing out ear covers.

They were dangerously close to the sirens territory and the sirens songs would send them all to their deaths. The captain stares handing out covers as the rain began to beat harder down on them and the first notes reached their ears. The captain, first, and second mates rushed, barely giving the lat few covers out and covering their own ears from the tempest that beat at their minds in the same way the tempest beat on the ship.

The captain though. The captain remained exposed. There was something that the captain had learned long ago in a dangerous experience. The captain could resist the temptation of the sirens song. It was still somewhat of a challenge, but the captain prevailed still each time. That's why they were able to know where the sirens songs would begin, because the captain had heard the songs before.

Hell the captain even considered speaking with the siren before but knew it was their stupidest idea yet. The whole reason behind the song was to drag sailors into the sea for a meal. The captain knew better. The only way the captain would speak to the siren was of the ship went down, which would not be happening if they had anything to say about it.

Of course fate had other plans for our captain and crew. As the waves thrashed the ship around more and more it was all they could do to not fall over board and drown in the waves. The rain was practically flooding the ship, filling in faster than it flowed out. The captain must have taken a step too wide or turned too fast but suddenly there was no longer a ship beneath them and the sea came crashing into them as the sirens song became louder.

* * *

 

Kim awoke wet and heaving. Water still sat in her lungs, and the natural response was to get it out, and that's what she focused on when she initially awoke. Once she finally got most of the water out of her, she sat up to catch her breath and take in her surroundings. She felt at her side to find her pistol and sword were missing, but found that her dagger was still strapped to her inner thigh, which set her suspicions higher and relieved her at the same time. Kim looked around her trying to figure out where she was but the best she got was most likely an underwater cave. Kim stood up and started pacing around trying to find a way out, that did not involve swimming. She may have been the best pirate captain of the times, but she did _not_ enjoy going in the water. Water usually mean situations like this, or worse, it lead to no more bad situations, and as a prate every situation is a bad one.

As the Captain wandered the cave she found there were many gems and treasures that lay in alcoves that branched off from the cave she awoke in, and piles of junk as well. Some were clothes that were slightly ruined by the salt water, while others looked like they had just been bought. There was loads of really old cans, of food, and coffee and many other things. She couldn't find any way that looked like it lead upwards and outwards, only extensions of the cave she started in, so she walked back there, trying not to panic at the thought of having to try and swim out of there. She also forced herself to keep from thinking about all the things that could have or might go wrong. Kim shook her head as she entered the room that she started in and sat down, just preparing herself mentally for what she was about to do.

Suddenly a huge splash of water came from the pool in the middle of the cave, soaking her again after just nearly becoming dry again. Kim gasped and jumped up and back closer to the wall than she was before, grabbing the dagger from her inner thigh. In that time two more splashes followed through the water. Kim honestly wasn't sure what she expected to see, but sirens were not what she wanted. She tried to shuffle quietly down one corridor, but one with a bright blue tail turned and saw her.

"Oi Mates, she's awake," He sounded slightly bored, either not noticing or caring about the dagger in her hand. Kim kept herself in a lowered defensive stance. She wasn't really sure if she needed to be but she wasn't taking chances with what she knew.

"Hello Sunshine, how're you feeling?" The smaller of the three asked, smiling gently. Kim could see sharp fangs instead of teeth in his mouth. His voice sounded somewhere between genuinely caring and patronizing. Kim raised one eyebrow questioning if he were serious.

"Right well, you can just sit there quietly, but we aren't leaving, cause we live here, and neither are you because we are pretty far under. You'd only get out with the help of us," The siren with a tail the color of emeralds stated simply, pulling himself out of the water the rest of the way. He was completely deadpan, and this took the Captain by surprise a little bit. She certainly didn't expect any of this. Maybe a bit more of a show, or maybe just not being alive right now?

"Well, aren't you going to try and eat me? That is what sirens do isn't it?" Kim stood up straight now, trying to make herself seem slightly taller than she really is. The three creatures before her were all pretty big, and she was small in the first place. The other two pulled themselves up onto the cave floor as well, lifting their tails out carefully. The green tailed siren started to laugh a little, and then the others did as well. This just made Kim even more confused than before.

"I mean yeah, of course thats what we do, most people know that much, but obviously if we haven't eaten you yet, why would we?" The one with a blue tail responded shaking his hair out. Kim stood there quietly contemplating if it were possible they were being honest. Kim just nodded, thinking they probably weren't going to eat her alive, since she was still standing here. The Captain was broken from her thoughts though by the sound of cracking bones. Kim jumped back at the loud and slightly disturbing noise, and soon that sound was echoed two times over. The sirens were slowly losing their tails and gaining legs, among other things. The sound it made sent shivers up her spine, and Kim despite not wanting to see any of this, continued to face forwards. She knew never to turn your back on a possibly enemy.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Kim asked, keeping a strong grip on her dagger. She wouldn't let the shock put her off. The sirens began to stretch their new legs, as they pulled themselves up from the ground.

"Well, we're bored, and we've seen you sail past before, and we took an opportunity at its finest. Really we're most interested in why you don't like our songs," The one that _used_ to have a red tail stated simply, sounding almost kind of... disappointed? when he spoke about their singing. Kim raised an eyebrow in question, before responding,

"We'll that's great and all, but that doesn't answer my question. What are you going to do with me. Because I'd honestly love to get back to my crew, before they hold a funeral, and pass on the captains hat, so to speak." Kim growled out. She didn't know enough about their personalities to know if this would make things worse for her, but she needed to seem brave and strong.

"Ooh I like her, she's an angry one she is," The tallest one said through gritted teeth. Kim had to fight herself from laughing at that, and the weird face he made with it.

"Well, fine, we really wanna know why you don't follow our song like others, plus we kind of wanted to know what was wrong with your face and arms. We haven't seen that on any other human. At least we probably haven't. Sometimes Smith eats them before we even look at them." The one with black hair responded folding his arms and... pouting? a little bit. Honestly this situation was becoming more and more bizarre.

"Well mates, I don't know why your stupid little songs don't bother me, but I'd sure as hell like it if you stopped bothering me and let me go now.cause really, this is kind of annoying. And as for my face and arms, don't you know you shouldn't point out a lady's flaws?" Kim asked mockingly, pushing herself off the wall and looking up at the three sirens. "Bloody hell you three are tall," Kim said quietly to herself.

"You understand that you can't do much? We've already said that we were bored and curious. That means we probably aren't going to let you go until we aren't so curious. Which will probably be as long as we well want, since we're your only way out from here, and we can easily kill you." The one that had a green tail grinned at her, displaying his sharp teeth as another reminder. He stepped closer to her, making Kim lean her head farther back than it was already.

"Well, if you kill me you won't be able to learn what you want will you? Plus, I won't go down without taking at least one of you with me, I promise you that," Kim replied, waving her dagger, and making sure she still had a tight grip in case they tried to knock it from her hands. They didn't which surprised her, they only looked at her. They grinned to each other and back at her, which greatly unsettled her but she stood strong still.

"She's got a point mate, but the only issue you have Sunshine is that we're bigger and stronger than you. Its unlikely you'll even get a mortal wound on us before we stop you, and take that little knife from you."

"You can't just keep me here, I won't talk."

"Don't worry, we don't need you to talk. We can just sing, and test you and see what happens." Kim did not like where this was going. She didn't know how long she could last against the siren's song. She'd only ever floated by for short amounts of time. The longest was an hour when the winds weren't as strong as she needed. The captain shook her head and stepped back. It was almost like surrendering to an unspoken battle.

"You can go ahead and do that. I can just sit here and listen." Kim sighed, she didn't stop fighting verbally, but she knew she was more than stuck here. Even if she didn't believe that she couldn't get out of the cave without them, she wouldn't dare try. The tallest one laughed again. That laugh was grating on her nerves.

"Well, you'll be sticking here for a while, so, what're we gonna call you? Sunshine isn't exactly enough"

"I'd also appreciate you not calling me Sunshine, thanks. You can address me as Captain, since that's what I am. And you don't deserve to call me anything else." Kim spit out irritably. She just wanted to leave, she didn't want any of this bull crap.

"Come on Sunshine, give us a name, or it'll keep being Sunshine," The shortest one grinned at her, laughing slightly at the pissed look on her face.

"Dammit fine, just stop with the sunshine and smiling, its creepy." Kim debated whether to use Kim or her alias of Nano. She settled on Kim. Fewer people knew her by that "Just call me Kim. Its better than Sunshine."

"Alright Kimmy. Its only right you get our names now. I am Trottimus but usually its just Trott, the one directly in front of you is Smith, and this one right here is Ross. Now, you may want to get comfortable, because like we said. You'll be here for a while, and our songs tend to drive people to their deaths. You better hope you're different." Trott grinned displaying his sharp teeth again, as he stepped around the pool to Kim's other side, with Ross trailing along behind him.

"Yeah can you lot do me a favor real quick and put some fucking clothes on, I am not comfortable with three, very predatory naked men around me right now. If you want me to get comfortable please do that first for fucks sake." This outburst actually shocked the sirens a little bit, since it was much angrier and louder than her other responses.

"Mate, what do you think is gonna happen? We already told you we weren't gonna eat you." Smith asked almost innocently, if any of them could do so. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Jesus Christ, fine, don't, what do I care," Kim threw her hands up sending drops of water off onto the three in front of her. She nearly forgot she was soaking wet. She hadn't noticed the chill in her bones due to the fear for her life. "Can I at least put on something so I don't die. I know you three don't want that so the answer is yes." Kim turned away and started walking down the halls of the caves trying to find where the clothes she found before were. Of course the only issue was that most of the clothes were men's which meant they were bigger than she was, but she needed clothes. Kim stopped just before she entered the alcove with clothes and turned to the three sirens that had followed her here.

"Do not follow me in there and do not look at me when I take me clothes off, or siren or not, I will stab you." Kim turned and entered the room, and began taking clothes off, she didn't really care at this point if they really were looking or not she was cold and possibly sick by this point, and she needed dry clothes. Kim pulled the best looking clothes on and then sat on a pile of various other soft things. She sighed looking at the sleeves as they were a good few inches past her hand. She sighed again when she saw the three looking at her from the door.

"Did I not say I was going to stab you if you looking at me? Seriously. You three need to learn to listen." Kim rolled her eyes, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She tried to conserve the body heat she had left.

"Are you alright? Are humans meant to shake like that?" Ross asked her, real concern in his voice.

"No they're not, but not like I can do much about it. I'm too cold, and might be sick." Kim leaned back on the pile of clothes she was sat upon. "Well you might as well get on with it. You know sing your songs, learn stuff."

"Well, uh- W-You should probably rest, cause its not good to be sick, so you should- um you should probably do whatever it is that means you won't be sick yeah?" Kim was shocked at how nervous they sounded.

"Um, are you three alright? Why do you suddenly sound so frightened for me? That's quite the change from a few minutes ago when you were threatening to eat me." The sirens stared back at her.

"Um, well you see-"

"The thing is-"

"Okay we brought you here cause we think you're pretty. Among the other stuff we talked about," Kim just sat and stared at the three in front of her, entirely unsure if this were all serious

"You can't be serious. You really can not be serious right now. Just tell the honest truth, its not like I'll do anything"

"That is the truth though, it really is,"

"I do not believe that. No way in hell. Why did you have to kidnap me then? And threaten death upon me?" The three of them were looking at the floor with great interest, and seemed actually _shy_. This was now too much.

"Well, you resist our song, so you don't really come near us in the first place,"

"And then the whole death threats thing was just so you'd comply. We've watched you battle other ships, and you kind of scare us." This got Kim to start laughing, until she could hardly breath,

"Jesus, really? _You_ lot are scared of _me?_ I'm a tiny pirate, and you three and massive creatures that eat people bigger than me!" Kim laughed more until she got caught in a coughing fit.

"I mean.. Yeah? You're pretty badass, and slightly terrifying. So, yeah we're scared of you a little bit? And now we're scared for you since it looks like you're dying." They were all stood nervously in front of her, and Kim wasn't really sure what to say. The sad looks on their faces made her feel a little bad, but they had still kidnapped her.

"I'm probably not gonna die, but don't expect me to suddenly love any of you because of this. I mean you did kidnap me. Unless that's how sirens date, along with shows of dominance, I don't think I can excuse that much." Kim pulled another big coat around her that didn't look like it was rotting. She felt freezing

"Well...Can we at least try to keep you from dying then?" Smith asked looking kind of put down, and honestly the looks these three were giving her. How was it that she was almost forgetting they could eat her? Kim let out a sigh before shaking her head

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, sure fine. Do you have anything I can use to light a fire, that could help with the chill I'm getting." They moved quickly, then all stopped

"Um. Whats a fire?"

"Oh my god. Okay fine just do you have dry pieces of ship, and a bunch of rocks I can look at?" They gave her a weird look but nodded and she got up to follow behind them, shivering at the cold under her feet. The trio showed her a pile of wooden planks with ship names and beautiful art on them. Kim pulled out a load of the less pleasing ones, and handed them to Trott, before they led her to a room full of gems and other rocks that just looked nice. Kim stood gaping at the collection. This was even bigger than the collection she kept in her hideout. She took a moment to stare and admire the gems. She really hoped they had some flint in this mess. It took her a while, especially with shaking hands, but after describing what it looked like to the other three and a lot of errors Ross pulled a small flint out of a pile near the entry way of the room. Kim sighed happily. She might just be able to save her ass with this.

She lead them back to the room filled with clothes and grabbed a dry, but deteriorating pair of pants.

"Do you three have anywhere that opens up into the open air? Even if its like all the way up at the top of the area? Its just gotta lead out of here? And don't worry about me leaving, if I really am sick, I won't be going anywhere." Kim stared hoping with all her being that they'd actually have somewhere so she didn't die from the smoke. To her relief Ross nodded, and lead her towards a hugely tall room, that had to go at least a half mile up, which scared Kim about how far down they really were. But right now she couldn't be worrying about that just now, she needed to get the fire going so she didn't freeze to death.

Kim laid the ruined pants on the ground and took the wooden planks from Trott and sat on the floor next to it.

"I'm sorry but these are going to be ruined, and there isn't much I can do to fix them after either. Also _do not_ touch this once its...um." Kim struggled to find a way to properly describe fire, "Um, don't touch it when its bright and orange-y, kind like your hair but brighter," She said pointing to Smith.

Kim pulled her knife out again and took the small flint and started to carefully try and spark a flame onto the pants without slicing her hands up as well. It took some time but she got there eventually, with only one bad slice and many minor ones, but Kim was instantly relieved to see the fire start growing and spreading across the pants. Then she couldn't help but laugh because of the stress and lack of rest she's had all she thought about at the sight was 'liar liar pants on fire'. Kim just sat giggling, before full out laughing at the thought of how this looked. A little pirate laughing her ass of in front of some flaming pants with three tall naked 'men' around her. The sirens just stood and stared, quite confused, and slightly worried. Was she going mad?

"God isn't this a sight." Kim shook her head wiping tears from her eyes from the laughter, "You three can sit down if you'd like, just like I said, don't touch it. Actually, even better you can grab a pile of clothes and other stuff we could sit on, because rocks aren't all that comfortable of a seat." All three took the suggestion to get something soft for them to sit on, and moved out. While they did that Kim worked on wrapping a strip of cloth she tore from the bottom of the shirt around the slice in her hand, and watching the fire grow.

It was probably almost at its height when the sirens returned all carrying a large amount of clothing and pillows that Kim hadn't seen earlier. Kim stood up unsteadily, and moved out of the way so they could set them down.

"Just keep them away from the fire, we do not want it to spread," Kim instructed, pulling them back a little when they still were too close. The three creatures dropped the clothes into one big pile, and turned to look at Kim for approval. She shook her head and sighed, 'they have no idea how humans work do they...' A small smile broke on her face as she sat down, allowing the others to sit around her. Their body heat was helping along with the fire. Kim looked to her side and saw how amazed the three seemed to be with the fire and warmth it gave. Kim still shivered but it was slowly getting better, and she hoped she would be able to put her own clothes back on later. She hoped they'd be fine drying without the fire. Kim's eyes grew heavy, and the last thought before she fell into sleep was 'I really hope these three aren't going to try and eat me'

* * *

The three sirens sat up looking at the fire until it hurt their eyes, and then they watched the sleeping Captain between them.

"Do you think she is alright? Do you think she's gonna like us?" Trott asked still watching the human.

"I dunno, maybe we shouldn't have been so angry with her at first. Maybe she'd like us better." Ross said quietly

"Don't worry mates, we'll be fine, and if she's sick, we'll help her get better, how ever we need to help humans. I don't know exactly what we'll do, but we'll just do what she tells that we need to. She'll have to like us if we help her get better!" Smith smiled confidently looking at his two mates.

"Are you sure Smith? What if she doesn't though. She seemed pretty angry and bossy when she was telling us how to make the uh fire. What if she's only doing that so we help her?"

"Don't worry lads, we can do this. Just sleep and later we'll be fine and so will she." Smith smiled, kissing each on their head, including Kim, who stirred in her sleep, but did not seem displeased by the action. "See, when she's sleeping she's happy about us,"

The three laughed quietly, before falling into sleep themselves.

* * *

Kim woke up shivering again. She was still pretty warm, but the fire had gone out in the night? She wasn't really sure anymore the light that came through the hole in the top of this cave could have been moon light or sunlight. As she stretched around Trott and Smith,  she heard her stomach growl. She was having way too many problems to be okay with. She gently pushed Trott to try and wake him, and he grumbled a 'Fuck off Smith'. Kim rolled her eyes before poking at Trott again, more forcefully. He opened his eyes, and when he saw Kim over himself he remembered, and quickly said sorry, not wanting her to be upset with him.

 

"Oh don't worry I say the same thing to my first mate almost every morning, and he says it to me when he won't wake the fuck up," Kim smiled sadly, hoping Duncan and the crew were alright. "Anyways, um, I kind of need food, and I don't really know what you have,"Kim also added before Trott could speak up, "And I am not eating other people. I'm not that desperate just yet."

"Oh well, um.. I don't really know we have a bunch of metal tube things that we can't get into? Maybe there's food in those? Or we could hunt for fish or something. Um, I'm not really sure,"

"Well, that sounds like cans and cans usually have food, so show me those, I can probably cut them open with my knife," Kim wiggled out from under Smith, and followed Trott along until they reached the room she'd seen before, filled with cans. Hopefully something didn't require her to light another fire. It probably did. She sighed, this was gonna be hard, she wondered if they'd ever let her leave...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe the Hats are completely innocent here, until they come to the human world where its full of filth and cruelty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while... I reread my first chapter and got inspired. Don't know if anyone will read this but eh, I'm happy with it. Sorry its short, but hopefully its good :)

“Alright, this looks like food! Food is good,” Kim was half speaking to herself, as she followed Trott, “Although I will need meat at some point, y’know, protein and all that, and again, not people. Please.” She added glancing at Trott as she was unsure if they knew people don’t eat other people.

 

“Alright, I don’t see what the problem is though, we do just fine with it,” Trott shrugged and started poking at the cans they collected, “We were always curious about these things, and what was in them so we kept picking them up, but we never found a way to get into them without probably smashing what was in them,”

 

Kim looked over to the siren and wondered how long they were willing to keep her here. She shook her head and began looking through the piles of canned food, trying to find something that looked from this decade. Kim thought for a moment about why she was so okay with this situation, but realizes she probably isn’t. If you want to live you adapt. And in this situation, you adapt by not aggravating the monsters that could easily rip chunks from your flesh.

 

“Well, now you’ve got your answer, its food for humans,” Kim said absentmindedly as she looked for some soup. She was certainly sick, as the chill had left but she felt like the fire was right beneath her now. “You wouldn’t happen to have a pot would you?”

 

“A what?” Trott snapped to attention from his own section of cans to the pirate captain, “I don’t know what that is.”

 

“Right. You are a siren. Thats a person thing. Hm..” Kim thought for a moment trying to figure out how to describe a pot. “Well, its a metal bowl? With a handle on it. Kinda like this shape,” As she gestured hoping it was making sense. “Probably not, huh, you’ve mainly got shiny things, and pots aren’t exactly exciting..”

 

“Uh, probably not? I can go ask the others, if you really need it?” Trott looked eager to do something for her, and Kim wasn’t exactly thrilled to be alone with the man-eater, so she took him up on the offer.

 

“That’d be fine by me, I’m going to keep sorting through for soup,” Kim replied as she turned back to the piles, and honestly you’d think there would be more soup. 

 

It took a few more minutes but kim found some cream of mushroom, although not her favorite, or great for sickness, it would have to do. She could come back and sort through for more food after she ate, and maybe took another nap. Just as she turned to leave the three sirens filled the entry was of the alcove of cans, scaring the shit out of her. Kim jumped dropping her soup, but thankfully leaving the can in tact.

 

“Bloody christ, do you not make noise when you move!?” She cried after her heart rate dropped back to an almost normal level.

 

“Well I didn’t think we were being that quiet,” Smith remarked dismissively, receiving a tap from Ross who then interjected,

 

“Sorry Cap-i-tan, didn’t mean to give you a fright,” With a small smile, his fangs just peeking out, “We heard you were looking for a, uh,” Ross stops and looks at Trott for help.

 

“A Pot!” Trott supplies happily proud that he remembered.

 

“Well yes, it would certainly make cooking this soup easier, but you mi- migh- ACHOO!” Kim cut herself off with a loud sneeze making the three sirens in front of her jump, and then lean forward with great concern.

 

“Are you okay?? What was that? Does that mean you’re dying?” The questions came quickly and she couldn’t tell who asked what. Kim sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

 

“No, no I’m alright, I’m just sick like I said, you can’t leave a girl soaked to the bone y’know,” She rolled her eyes before picking up the can, “Honestly I think I’ll just make it in the can, and shit. I need a spoon.” She looked back up at the sirens to see guilty looks on their faces and she returned with a questioning one of her own.

 

“You three alright? Are you the sick ones? Or can we find me a spoon or a pot?” She squeezed past them and headed towards the rooms of junk she saw earlier.

 

“Wait, we can help!” Smith shouted before chasing after the surprisingly fast woman, followed by his companions.

 

“Well, you lot were just standing in the way gawking, what was I meant to do, wait for you?” Kim said as she began investigating the first room of silvery junk, hoping a spoon would have landed in the mix.

 

“Sorry Kim, we just kinda fel-” Ross was cut of with a groan before Trott cut in, “We just didn’t know what a spoon was and were waiting for you to explain. Sorry Kimmy.” Trott gives her a grin before helping dig through the piles.

 

“Do you even know what I’m looking for?” She laughs at his slight desperation, and laughs more when he stops and shakes his head. “Look just, leave it to me. Can you find more stuff for me to make another fire? Y’know wood and some ratty clothes. Speaking of clothes you should still put some on.” She had avoided looking straight ahead as, everything was just about eye level for her.

 

“What is it with you and clothes? We don’t need them, we don’t get cold like you,” Ross explained probably thinking he was helpful.

 

“Yeah, okay, fine. I’ll live with it.” Kim rolled her eyes, before adding, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting wood?” Then laughing again at her own stupid unintentional joke. The ‘men’ stared at her quizzically before walking away. Before they left fully Smith stopped back for a moment, bouncing nervously.

 

“Hey Kim,” He asked, waiting for her to look up, “We do think you’re pretty. I like when you laugh,” Kim watched as his face flushed red before he quickly followed after Trott and Ross. The Captain was frozen. She is good at reading people and Smith seemed so genuine. She didn’t know what to do with this information. For now she’ll keep it in mind, as she turned back to try to find a spoon. 


End file.
